Langhorne
Coordinates: 40°10'39"N 74°55'8"W Langhorne (Four Lanes End, Richardsons Corner, Artleborough, Attleboro, Attlebury) is a borough in Bucks County, Wikipedia: Pennsylvania.MacReynolds, George, Place Names in Bucks County, Pennsylvania, Doylestown, Bucks County Historical Society, Doylestown, PA, 1942, Langhorne Originally known as Four Lanes End, Langhorne is situated on the top of Edge Hill. Later it was also known as Richardsons Corner. The Hicks building was erected by Gilbert Hicks who fled the village as he was suspected of Toryism in 1776. The building was used as a hospital during the Revolution. Langhorne was also called Attleborough (or Artleborough, Attleboro, or Attlebury) from about 1737 to 1876. The first mention of Attleborough was recorded on a deed in the Recorder's Office, Deed Book 6, page 210, 7 November 1737. Isaac Hicks laid out a plan for "Washington's Square in Attleborough" in November 1783. Historian William J. Buck stated "A resident of the place has informed me that this name is of local origin; that a William Richardson Atlee (son of Colonel Samuel Atlee of the Revolutionary Army), a lawyer and son-in-law of General Wayne, resided here about 1790 or perhaps a little earlier. A fire engine was ordered to be made, for which £50 had been raised. When it was finished, word was sent from Philadelphia inquiring what name they wanted it called. Someone suggested that, as Mr. Atlee had been one of the principal contributors, it should be called after him. When the engine arrived, it was found to have painted on its sides Atleebury, which still to be seen. Shortly afterwards a post office was established here, when it was called Attleborough, a slight change from the original." However, the post office was not established until 1 April 1806, Richard Croasdale, the first postmaster. The name was changed to Langhorne at the arrival of the Bound Brook line of the North Pennsylvania Railroad in 1876. Local residents of Attleborough and Hulmeville argued over the name of the new station, and the President of the railroad, Franklin A. Comly, settled the matter by naming the station Langhorne, named for the Langhorne family. Thomas Langhorne was an early settled before 1690 and owned much of the land later occupied by the village. Langhorne's son, Jeremiah Langhorne was Chief Justice of the Pennsylvania Supreme Court 1739-1742. When he inherited the land from his father, he named the tract Langhorne Park. The original draft of the Park, made in 1810, stated that the Park contained 927 acres (375 hectares), about 150 acres sold to T. Jenks and William Craig, trustees of E. G. & J. Thompson, leaving about 777 acres. It was located between the Neshaminy Creek and Paxsons Creek, Trevose was across the Neshaminy. Surrounding landowners were Collinson, Stephen Comfort, Jonathan Hibbs, Paxson, Joshua Richardson, Isaac Stackhouse, Titus, and Vansant. A high school was established in 1835, named successfully Minerva Seminary, Attleborough High School, Attleboro Academy and Bellevue Institute. Samuel J. Randall of Philadelphia, member of the U.S. House of Representatives from 1875 to 1890, Speaker of the House from 1876 to 1881, and in 1880 and 1884 was an early contender for the Democratic Party for President. Langhorne was incorporated as a borough in 1874. References Category:Index Category:Place Names Category:Boroughs